Una Gran¡ Historia
by Momoko123
Summary: Fan-Fic dedicado ha mis queridicimas amigas: Dianaitas y Miku-chuu. La pqueña Miyako y sus sobornos a la Abuela
1. Chapter 1

N/A- Hola. Esta historia, que al igual que todas mis historias, es rara. Se me vino a la cabeza con una canción que escuche a mis ocho años de edad, se llama_ Baila Princesita_ de _Casi ángeles. _Por alguna extraña razón me la puse a escuchar ase una semana, y de ahí me vino la idea de hacer este fic raro.

**Fan**-**Fic** dedicado ha mis queridicimas amigas: **Dianaitas** y**Miku-chuu**espero sea de su agrado este pequeño gran fic **xD**.

**D**isclaimer**:D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irl **Z No **me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**M**iyako- **8** años. **(**_Los demás personajes,_ **(**Momoko Y Kaoru, y tal ves Brick, Boomer y Butch**)** _también tendrán la misma edad, pero por ahora..._**)**

**-.-**

**¿Una Gran Historia?**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-..-**

**-.-**

**.**

◊**๛◊๛◊๛◊๛◊**MiyakoP.O.V**๛◊๛◊๛◊๛**

Abuela, abuela, abuela - decía repetidas veces a mi abuela cocinando.

Que Miyako.- decía mi abuela un poco desesperada.

Hoy me contaras la historia de la princesa y del príncipe antes de dormir - dije con mi sonrisa más deslumbrante. Me encantaba esa historia, por eso siempre se la pedía para que me la contra.

Tal ves Miyako - dijo mientras metía algunas verduras a la sopa.

Pero me lo prometiste.- hice un leve puchero, yo quería que me la contara ahora... además adoraba las historias de mi abuela.

La abuela miro la sopa, y luego a mí, formando una leve sonrisa, bajo a mi pequeña altura y dijo:

Te la contare, si prometes comerte toda tu sopa.- se levanto agarrando su espalda, y asiendo unos estiramientos en el momento.

Enserio.- le sonreí- !si¡, eres la mejor abuela, me la comeré todita, de veras, no dejare nada en mi plato cuando termine, y me contaras la historia, ¡si!.- festejaba saltando por todos lados.

Mi abuela me sonrió, para luego apagar la cocina, y esperar unos minutos a que se enfriara mi sopa. Agarro un plato hondo y con una cucharón, metió sopa en mi plato, y lo llevo a la mesa. Para luego ser devorado por mi boca.

Luego de que mi abuela lavo los trastes sucios, fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi piyama de Barbie (la adoro), mi abuela entro unos minutos después con su piyama ya puesto. Yo ya estaba recostada en mi cama esperando a que ella se sentara en la silla al lado de esta, para contar la historia.

Bueno Miyako-chan... mmm... siempre te cuento la misma historia así que ahora te la contare con algunas modificaciones.-dijo

¿Modificaciones? - pregunte. Tengo apenas ocho años, que quieren que pregunte.

Sera mas o menos la misma historia... pero... con algunas cosas cambiadas.- dijo.

_Bueno mientras sea la misma historia por mi esta bien_.

Esta bien abue...-dije

Bueno...- empezó como siempre.- hace mucho tiempo...

**HISTORIA...**

**.**

**.**

_Una pequeña princecita de no más de diez años, se encontraba mirando a lo lejano por la ventana de su torre._

_Veía como los pájaros volaban, libres. Las hojas de los arboles, se meneaban por las dulces brisas frescas que daba el viento, mientras el amanecer bajaba y bajaba, y con él el resplandor naranja, dando fin al día, para que llegara la noche. _

_La princesa suspiro._

_Faltaba unos pocos años para que llegara a cumplir los dieciocho años... y se tuviera que comprometer con algún príncipe desconocido. O quienquiera que la salvara, según su ama madrina, el hombre que la salvara se enamoraría de ella tanto como ella de él, y eso sucedería a sus dieciocho años. Mientras tanto tendría que quedarse encerrada en esa torre del demonio._

_Su largo cabello pelirrojo caía lacio y brillante por su espalda... no se lo había cortado nunca... por alguna razón quería saber hasta donde le llegaba... _

_Suspiro nuevamente. Envidiaba un poco a los pájaros que volaban tan libres, y ella atrapada en esta torre._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**INTERRUPCION DE LA HISTORIA (**_por algunas niñas quejosas_**)**

**.**

**.**

Espera un minuto abue, ¿porque lo estas contando cuando ella tiene apenas diez años...? ¿no seria mejor adelantar la historia...?-interrogue algo desesperada... no quería que me contara ocho años de la vida de esa princesa.

Bien, si te sientes mejor... lo dejare en el punto exacto donde la rescataba-dijo un poco desesperada.

Que bien abue...-dije, ella abrió la boca para segur, cuando de repente recordé algo.-¡espera!- la interrumpí.- Lo del largo cabello pelirrojo, me parece que lo sacaste de mi amiga Momoko ¿no?

Bueno si...-admitió.- sigamos con la historia.. que estoy algo cansada.-dijo liberando un bostezo. Yo solo asentí en respuesta.

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**HISTORIA (**nuevamente**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

8 años después

_La princesa ahora de casi dieciocho años... se encontraba descansando en un sillón mientras escuchaba **How to believe** de **Taylor Swift **en su iPhone. Su largo cabello ahora por las rodillas se encontraba atado con un lazo rojo... mientras su vestido blanco estaba desparramado por todas partes de tan largo que era. Ya haba escuchado todas las canciones de **Taylor Swift**, **Ha Ash**, **Selena Gomez** y **Lifehouse**. Y algunas veces algunas de **Green Days**, **Linkin Park**, **Hoobastank**,**Trhee Days Grace**, **Avril Lavinge** y **Pink**... que pudo encontrar. _

**O**

**o**

**O**

**INTERUPCION DE HISTORIA (**_nuevamente_**)**

**.**

**.**

Abuela... ¿donde sacaste esos grupos de musica? Es decir, tienes como setenta años... y ese tipo de musica es más de esta era. Te creería de _T__aylor Swift_, _Ha Ash _y_ Lifehouse__**.**_-dije.- Pero _Green Days, Linkin Park, Hoobastank,Trhee Days Grace _¿es enserio?.

Bueno Tengo muchas cosas ocultas cariño.-dijo- ahora continuemos la historia.. ¿si?- yo solo asentí.

**HISTORIA (**_Por tercera ves... Uff_**)**

**.**

**.**

_La princesa suspiro por milésima ves en ese día... mañana cumpliría los dieciocho años... y tal ves su salvador vendría. Ya había crecido mucho desde los diez años... sus ojos eran mas grandes y su cara mostraba su madures._

**:**

**:**

**:**

**INERRUPCION DE LA HISTORIA...(**_!Ya basta¡_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espera, espera, espera... abuela, me dijiste que quedaría en el día exacto donde la salvaba... no unos días antes -dije con un pequeño puchero.

Bueno... creo que se me olvido, .- reía algo nerviosa.

Bien... -suspire, algunas veces mi abuela podía olvidarse de muchas cosas... una vez se olvido de como se comía, y la tuve que ayudar por 2 días a que aprendiera. Que problema.- continuemos.

Eso lo digo yo querida-dijo un poco burlona.-Y no más pausas !entendido¡-dijo desesperada.

!Bien¡...-dije.- pero después no me culpes si se te olvida algo...

Sueña con eso.- rode los ojos, ante su comentario.

**HISTORIA (**_un día adelantada_**)**

**.**

**.**

_La princesa en ese momento ya de dieciocho años, se encontraba al lado de su hada madrina... quien escuchaba musica y mandaba mensajes de texto a sus amigas... o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo._

_El hada llevaba unos lentes de sol, los cuales estaba usando como algún tipo de bincha... ella tenia el cabello rosa más abajo de los hombros y un vestido purpura hasta las rodilla... que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos violetas._

_Me aburro-dijo la princesa._

_Aguntate -dijo sin quitar su vista del celular, ni dejar de escribir._

_Si... como no...-rodó sus ojos.- oye que las hadas no tienen que apoyar a las princesas._

_Espera, se paciente... él vendrá hoy... ya veras. Feliz.- la princesa rodó mis ojos._

_Gracias por tus palabras hada, eres la mejor.- no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su vos._

_Uy.. tranquila mujer. Que te digo yo siempre.-_

_Que me ponga maquillaje, que me corte el pelo, que sea sociable, que...-_

_Eso no. Lo de ser confiada y todo eso.- decía mientras seguía escribiendo en su celular._

_Y a quien le importa eso, cuando llevas como trece años metida en esta torre... sin poder salir, ni hablar con nadie.- dijo la princesa molesta._

_Si... pero al menos obtendrás a tu príncipe ¿no?... te enamoraras... y tal ves te casaras y tendrás hijos y morirás junto a él...-dijo siguiendo con la mirada clavada en su celular sin dejar de escribir._

_Si... como sea -rodó sus ojos- de todas formas... ¿sabes como es él...?-_

_No lo sé. Pero creo que vendría en un caballo tan veloz como grande de color blanco, y con un ramo de rosas en mano... y toda es mierda.-_

_Estamos en el siglo veintiuno no en el sigo no-se-que... como carajo alguien traerá un caballo aquí.-_

_No lo sé... solo fue una hipótesis nada más mujer... no te enojes-_

_Si... pero se supone que soy una princesa encerrada en una torre a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad...-no pudo evitar levantar sus brazos ante su propio comentario._

_No jodas, sabes cual es mi trabajo...-_

_Si... ay olvidalo- suspiro, y miro nuevamente por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver una luz proveniente desde el bosque que venia a mucha velocidad y en la dirección de la torre- Hada mira esto. Algo viene en nuestra dirección y es muy rápido._

_Debe ser un auto.- dijo el hada sin mucho interés._

_Se esta acercando cada ves más.- dijo la princesa algo emocionada sin prestar la más mínima atención a el Hada._

_Aja... si como digas.-_

_Mira por favor... tiene ruedas y vidrios pegados como los espejos. - dijo emocionada._

_Estas segura de que eres de este siglo querida.- dijo- No reconoces ni un auto.-_

_¿Un Auto?... bueno tal ves no lo conozca porque he estado encerrada aquí desde los 5 años - dijo molesta._

_Haber dejame mirar.- el Hada se acerco a la ventana... para ver a un auto descapotable acercarse a toda velocidad en su dirección -... O.k creo que ya esta llegando tu príncipe.-_

_¿Qué?.- La princesa se confundió por un momento.- Entonces me esta diciendo que mi "príncipe" esta viniendo en un "auto", a rescatarme... en ves de un caballo. Eso es realmente confuso Hada.- el Hada rodó sus ojos._

_Tan confuso como que estemos en el siglo veintiuno, y los caballos no sirvan para tu rescate.– dijo - al menos ve el lado positivo, tu príncipe viene en auto, y no en caballo.- sonrío burlona. La princesa bufo por lo bajo._

_No crees que esta viniendo a mucha velocidad.-_

_Seguro, no te imaginas como son en la carretera. Creo que si no fuera por las reglas de transito y toda esas cosas, ellos estarían haciendo carreritas, tratando de repasarse el uno del otro._

_Genial. Me pregunto, ¿cómo conduciría un auto yo? Tal ves si el es mi príncipe, me pueda enseñar a manejarlo, o lo que sea.-pensaba la princesa, mientras veía al auto acercarse cada ves más**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INTERRUPCION DE LA HISTORIA** **(**¡esto es serio!**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abuela tengo que ir al baño... creo que las verduras me afectaron.- salí corriendo sin recibir respuesta de parte de mi abuela. Volví unos minuto después, para encontrar a mi abuela con... ¿Unos auriculares? Y estaba ¿escuchando musica al máximo volumen? Mientras estaba ¿dormida? ¿esto es real? O.k... creo que esa sopa me afecto las pocas neuronas que me quedan por el sueño. Mejor me voy a dormir antes de quedar paranoica.

Me dirigí a donde estaba mi abuela, y le saque sus audífonos, para escuchar las notas ruidosas de la canción _Faint de Linkin Park__**. **_Con razón las conocía. ¡¿de dónde las conoce?!

Fui a mi armario y agarre una manta, para luego posicionarla en mi abuela. Quien ahora se encontraba roncando y murmurando cosas incoherentes por lo bajo. Mañana la sobornaría para que continuara la historia, pero mientras tanto... mejor dormir un rato.

Me fui a mi cama para luego acurrucarme entre mis sabanas celestes, y luego dormirme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara****...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***Cof... cof.*** **Hola a todos... Nuevamente xD.**

_**Espero les aya gustado... **_

_**El próximo cap "tal ves" lo pueda subiré en esta semana, no creo que llegue a 4 capítulos esta historia, pero quien sabe ¬¬.**_

_**Espero se merezca un review esta historia rara *·*.**_

Hasta la próxima **Compañeros/as Lectores/as.**

***R*e*v*i*e*w*s***


	2. al fin

**N**/**A-**se que me he tardado mucho en publicar este nuevo cap, pero se me había ido el internet, y no se que paso que se me borro el archivo que tenia el nuevo cap, y lo tuve que re-escribir, con todo lo que me acordaba. Así que aquí tienen el cap nuevo, espero les _Guste_.

**F**a**n**-**F**i**c** **D**e**d**i**c**a**d**o **H**a **M**i**s** **Q**u**e**r**i**d**i**c**i**m**a**s **A**m**i**g**a**s**:** **Dianaitas** y**Miku-Chuu**_espero sea de su agrado este pequeño gran fic _**xD**.

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r:** _D_**_emashitaa__** P**ower**P**uff** G**irl **Z**_** NO **me pertenece. **S**olo la trama de esta historia rara.

—**M**iyako – **8** años. **—B**oomer – **8** años.

—**M**omoko – **8** años. **—B**rick – **8** años.

—**K**aoru –** 8** años. ** —B**utch – **8** años.

* * *

**...O.o ¿U**n**a G**r**a**n** H**i**s**t**o**r**i**a**? o.O...**

❀—**...—**❀

❀—**...—**❀

❀—**...—**❀

❀—**...—**❀

❀—**.—**❀

❀—❀

❀**.**❀

❀❀❀❀ **M**i**y**a**k**o** P**.**O**.**V **❀❀❀❀

—...Y después se durmió escuchando Faint de _Linkin Park_ en sus auriculares, —Termine de contarle todo a mis amigas, quienes se encontraban –al igual que yo– en el recreo. Estábamos sentadas en nuestro árbol, donde nos conocimos hace unos años.

—¿Quien se duerme con esa canción?, es muy raro, ni yo que soy fanática de ese grupo, me duermo con una canción como esa —dijo mi amiga pelinegra, Kaoru. Yo solo asentí ante lo que dijo. Ella después de todo era fanática de ese tipo de grupos de Rock, y jamas en su sano juicio se había dormido con una canción como esa. Me pregunto, ¿cómo habrá echo mi abuela para dormirse con esa canción?— La vieja tiene tímpanos.—nos reímos ante su comentario.

—¿Y no termino de contarte la historia? —Pregunto mi amiga pelirroja, Momoko. Ella sabia que la protagonista de la historia tenia el cabello al igual que ella, pelirrojo largo y lacio. Por lo que estaba interesada en saber que pasaba, seguramente.

—No, pero hoy me la seguirá contando, ella me lo dijo antes de llagar a la escuela.

—Entonces, que tal si hacemos una piyamada, y termina de contar la historia con nosotras también ¿eh?.

—Si, Momoko tiene razón, además hace mucho que no vamos a tu casa, ni hacemos una piyamada juntas, así que estoy con Momoko en esto —Dijo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a comer un sándwich de mermelada, de su merienda para el recreo.

—Creo que tienen razón chicas, le preguntare a mi abuela cuando termine la escuela, y les aviso ¿si? —Las dos asintieron.

Sentí unos movimientos algo bruscos, provenientes de los arbustos junto a nosotras. Pude ver que mis amigas no los notaron ya que se encontraban en una conversación sobre dulces. Y digamos que mi amiga Momoko era la que hablaba más sobre eso, de las tres.

Mire el arbusto. Tal ves solo fue mi imaginación paranoica la que lo sintió. O tal ves el arbusto estaba vivo y me quería comer. Como en la película "Monstruos vs Aliens especial de Halloween" o yo que se como se llame– donde cobran vida las calabazas mutantes, y se comen todo los dulces de las personas. Me pregunto que aria mi amiga Momoko si le quitaran sus dulce. Tal ves demostraría sus habilidades de Karate y Kinboxin –que nos enseño kaoru–, con el agresor o roba dulces, como sea.

Creo que me fui de la liña. De que estaba hablando, !A sí¡.

El arbusto se encontraba quieto, y con algunas hojas en movimiento debido a las brisas del aire. Sentí nuevamente como el arbusto se removía, y algunas voces se susurraban entre si. No las reconocí de inmediato, pero pude notar que eran familiares. Muy familiares.

Me pare de repente y fui al arbusto. Mis amigas me miraron, para luego notar que les hacia señales con mi dedo entre mis labios, de que se callaran. Me acerque a paso lento, tratando de esquivar todas las hojas secas y ramitas del árbol, que se cayeron por la pequeña tormenta de hace unos días.

Posicione mis manos lentamente entre las hojas, para luego tirar con todo. Ocasionando que algunas ramas se rompieran, algunas hojas volaran, y que descubriera a el visitante del más aya. O más precisamente los visitantes, para ser exactos, los tres visitantes. Brick, Boomer y Butch.

Ellos se asustaron ante mi descubrimiento. Levante una ceja ante ellos. Al menos conmigo Boomer era bueno, pero Brick y Butch, eran unos salvajes comparado con él. Además él nunca aria nada para asustarme o lo que sea, si no fuera por sus hermanos que lo obligan a hacerlo. Por eso nunca le hecho la culpa a él. Sino a ellos. No estoy diciendo que fueran malos, para nada. Eso sí, eran molestos. Además tenia unas pequeñas sospechas que a Brick le gustaba Momoko, por eso la molestaba tanto. Pero si era así, entonces el sentimiento era correspondido por ella, ya que, aunque lo intente ocultar, yo se que le gusta Brick.

Mis amigas se acercaron con el ceño fruncido, y paso amenazante. Ellas sabían que eran ellos.

—Mierda —Murmuraron Brick y Butch al unisona. Mientras Boomer solo tenia un shock pasajero y estaba pálido. Pobre de él.

Me acerque a Boomer sin prestar la más mínima atención a los demás. Lo pique en su frente –Por ahora– pálida. Lo pique unas cuantas veces hasta que reacciono entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí, y sonrojándose. Bueno debo admitir que me gusta Boomer desde hace un tiempo. Es decir quien no se sentiría algo atraída a unos ojitos azules de ángel. Preciosos. Un cabello rubio despeinado. Y unas pequitas en sus mejillas. Tres para ser exactas. Y una forma de hablar y de comportarse tan tímidamente conmigo. Es tan lindo y tierno.

—Hola Boom —lo llame por el apodo que le puse— otra ves atrapado por culpa de ellos. —él asintió claramente avergonzado. Se veía tan tierno. —Mmm...

Sentí la discusión que se formo por detrás de mi. Voltee un poco para ver a Momoko sonrojada del coraje y a una Kaoru comiendo un sándwich sin prestar la más mínima atención a nada.

**(****N/A****- **_S__oy un asco para hacer peleas en diálogos, por eso, no me culpen por esto lectores. No tengo humor para estas cosas._**)**

—Momoko, no se porque no te pusieron Pinki, eres más boba que el uno.—Brick sonrió ante su comentario.

—Pues porque lo reservaron para ti idiota.—Punto para ella. Como siempre.—Además, no ando espiando a las demás personas, en un arbusto.

—Por lo menos no soy una _dulce-maniaca histérica_ _come cómics_ como tú.

—¿_dulce-maniaca_ _histérica_ _come cómics_? ¿Te estas denominando a ti mismo, del sexo femenino?.—Mientras Momoko decía su frace, Kaoru escupió el jugo que estaba tomando recientemente, para luego lanzar una carcajada.

—Eres una...—No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Butch, quien como si fuera un milagro, no había dicho nada.

—Bien, si estábamos espiando.—Admitió. Todos lo quedamos viendo con una cara interrogante. ¿¡Desde cuando Butch Him admitía cosas!? ¡Él es siempre el que empieza las peleas! Esto tenia que ser grabado. Es un milagro. —¿porque todos me miran con esas caras?

Mire a Kaoru, quien estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato. Seguramente alucinado, por lo que dijo Butch. Hasta Brick y Boomer estaban igual. ¡Estaban exagerando mucho las cosas! Bueno en realidad no tanto.

La única que estaba bien y no mostraba expresión alguna era Momoko.

—Creo que morí y fui al infierno —murmuro Brick para si mismo —me largo antes de contagiarme de ustedes.—dijo.

—¿he? —fue lo único que articulo Momoko.— Oye Brick, es seguro que no estarías ni con una chica por un día, sin molestarla. No aguantas las cursilerías como nosotras, tu orgullo... te hace ser un cobarde —Brick paro de repente su caminata, y se quedo completamente duro. Sin movimiento. Volteo su cabeza lentamente, como ese muñeco asesino psicópata pelirrojo de la película, que creo se llamaba Chucky o algo así. Y miro a Momoko con una cara tan seria que hasta me daba escalofríos.

—Diló otra ves rosadita —rosadita era el apodo que le había puesto ya que la mayoría de las veces usaba ropa o accesorios rosas, además de siempre llevar su lazo rosa, y tener ojos rosas.

—Eres un C-O-B-A-R-D-E. —soltó mi amiga pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Brick gruño.

—Dime la hora y el lugar y allí estaré...—dijo, luego les paso un rápido vistazo a sus hermanos.—...o estaremos.

Momoko me dio una rápida mirada y supe lo que me quería decir, yo solo me limite a asentir y sonreír, no tenia ningún problema con lo que estaba planeando. Solo faltaba que mi abuela me dejara.

—Luego de clases, si a Miyako le dejan quedarnos a dormir en su casa, ahí sera, tendrán que aguantar la historia de la abuelita y... quedarse a dormir con nosotras —termino de relatar mi amiga.

—Echo, ¿Pero que pasa si no la dejan?

—Pues, —poso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa.— jugaran a la rayuela por una semana con nosotras sin pelear con nosotras.—los tres –incluyendo a Kaoru–, iban a protestar pero Momoko les fulmino con la mirada.

—Bien —Dijeron al unisona; Brick, Butch y kaoru frunciendo el ceño enfadados.

—Si, Bien —susurro Boomer a mis espaldas.

—Y que ganamos si ganamos este reto.

—Bueno, emm... que tal, hacerles galletas con chispas de chocolate por ¿dos semanas?

—Que sean tres.

—Bien, esta bien Brick.

—Bien, ¿pero si perdemos?

—Ustedes las aran, y va a ser mejor que las Hagan bien, porque se que vamos a ganar.

—Echo.

Luego de que terminara la escuela, mis amigas y los Him's estaban parados en la salida, esperándome. Mi abuelita estaba esperándome a unos metros de ellos sentada en la banca de la escuela.

Los salude, y les hice un ademán de que me siguieran. Me dirigí a mi abuela.

—Hola abue —salude.

—Hola abuela de Miyako —saludaron ¿educada-mente? los chicos. Ok... eso es raro.

—Hola abuela —dijeron al unisona mis dos amigas. Mi abuela le sonrío a todos en respuesta.

—Y digan-me, me van a secuestrar y robar mi cartera. O me volví famosa y todos vinieron a pedirme un autógrafo. —tosí un poco y volvió su atención a mi.

—Abuela puedo hacer una piyamada en casa —le puse mi mejor cara de perrito desamparado con una extraña combinación de Bambi. Era extraña pero tierna.

—Mmm... bien, porque no.—todos exhalaron en alivio. Esperen un minuto ¿en alivio? Eso esta raro pensé que no querían venir.

—Abuela, podría ser que podamos ir ahora, a nosotros ya nos dejaron ir —Momoko como siempre tan atenta.

—Ok.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

❀❀❀❀**F**i**n d**e** M**i**y**a**k**o** P**.**O**.**V **❀❀❀❀

—Oye esto no es una casa demasiado grande para dos personas.

—Si, parece un hotel.

—¿Como hacen para limpiar todo los cuartos? Deben tardar días.

—Estoy contigo Boomer, es la pregunta más menos idiota que has dicho desde hace mucho tiempo.

—exacto —dijo Boomer antes de analisar las palabras que Butch habia dicho — ¡OYE! ¡No soy un idiota Butch!

—!Si lo eres¡, el problema es que tu idiotez no te hace dar cuenta de que lo eres.

—¡Ha Pues! ¡tu eres...!

—!Ya callen-se los dos¡ !Son idiotas ambos¡

—¡No te metas Kaoru!

—!Pues me meto cuando quiero Butch¡

—¡Pues yo también!

—¡Pues yo...!

—Ay !ya callense todos¡

—¡Porque no te callas tu Momoko!

—!Porque yo no estaba gritando y casi insultando Brick¡

—!Pues ahora lo estas haciendo¡

—¡Deja de empezar tus frases con palabras con _P_!

—!Tu también lo estabas haciendo¡

—Oigan chicos...

—¡Pero yo lo dije porque tenia que hacerlo!

—Chico...

—Kaoru suelta los pelos de Butch !Ahora¡

—Niños...

—Mi hermoso cabello ¡Ha! !Sueltame Ahora¡,

—!No hasta que admitas que soy más fuerte que tu¡

—¡Jamas! Ahora... ¡_sueltame, sueltame, sueltame..._!

—Hay maldita sea, !Chicos vasta¡

—¿He?

—Si, _¿he?_... los estoy llamando hace como no se, 30 minutos, y ustedes ni me escuchan.

—Lo sentimos Abuela-chan.

—Así esta mejor. Miyako los esta esperando abajo.

—Ya vamos enseguida.

—Ha y Brick, estas en alerta naranja, una o dos peleas más y perdiste el reto y tendrás que jugar a la rayuela con nosotras.

—¡Que caraj...!

❀❀❀❀ **M**i**y**a**k**o** P**.**O**.**V **❀❀❀❀

—¿Que fue todo ese alboroto de aya arriba chicos? —Desde hace un rato escuche algunos que otros gritos provenientes de mi habitación, cosa que ya sabia que iba a pasar por haber dejado a los Him's y mis amigas juntos en mi habitación. Que suerte que mande a mi abuela a por ellos.

—Nada interesante.

—Parecía como si se estuviera creando la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mi cuarto.

—Abuela deja de contarle a Miyako sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya la dejaste traumada con lo de si se va a hacer una tercera. —¡Que exagerada! Yo solo pienso quienes la van a formas, no cuando o si se va a hacer otra.

—Si, creo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—¡Eres exagerada abuela!

— . Por lo menos no veo las noticias todos los días para ver quien atacara primero.

—Hmp.

—Bueno chicos ya esta lista la sopa.—Esto la tengo que ver.

—¡¿Sopa?!

—Que, ¿No les gusta la sopa? —Mi abuela miro a los chicos como si fueran ratones a los que hay que exterminar. Pobres.

—Bueno no es que no me guste la sopa, si no que... estoy más acostumbrada a comer todo tipo de tortas.—Excusa N°1 de Momoko Akatsusumi.

—A mi me dan mucha carne, y ya me acostumbre.—N°2 Kaoru Mastubara.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a comer muchas ensaladas y eso, para que mi piel se vea mejor y para mantener mi figura.—Excusa N°3 Butch Him. Algo de lo que puedes estar traumatizado por el resto de tu vida si no lo conocieras.

—Yo me acostumbre a comer todo tipo de tortas y algunas que otras ensaladas que Butch dejaba —N°4 Brick Him.

—Lo que ellos dijeron.—eso no fue una excusa.

—Pues mientras siga con vida, meteré esta sopa en sus sistemas digestivos. A la fuerza o voluntariamente, ¿qué deciden? —Todos tragaron saliva ante la mirada que les mandaba mi abuela.

—Voluntariamente señora.

Y así comenzaron a comer sus sopas, con alguna que otra maldición en el proceso.

—Ok, creo que debo decirlo, esto es raro. ¡Estamos en una habitación de chica para quedarnos a dormir con TRES de ellas! —Butch, como siempre, exagerando las cosas.

Estábamos acampando en mi cuarto con bolsas de dormir que saco mi abuela de valga a saber donde. Momoko estaba algo entusiasmada, y ansiosa. Y la vedad es que no tengo ni idea de porque.

Kaoru estaba jugando en su celular. Lo sé. Una niña de 8 años ya usando celular, además de conocer muy bien el internet y saber usar Facebook. Ella era un genio en este tipo de cosas, aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, también era una fanática del Rock o más precisamente de Linkon Park.

Brick estaba tirado mirando a el techo, seguramente tratando de no hablar para no formar una pelea o algo por el estilo.

Butch estaba con Boomer, ablando de Yo-que-sé de videojuegos, pero el que más hablaba era Butch y Boomer trataba de entender algo de lo que decía, se le notaba en su expresión de desesperación.

Yo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y quien no lo estaría en mi situación, estaba en un cuarto con mis dos mejores amigas, mi amigo o algo así, y sus dos hermanos que eran algo así como los enemigos de mis amigas, TODOS TRANQUILOS. ¿Qué no lo ven?, esta situación tendría que ser grabada, para luego ser subida a YouTube y a Facebook, para luego ver las millones de visitas que tendría y luego nos haríamos famosos y ganaríamos millones y luego de unos años Boomer me pediría que me casara con él, para luego tener 5 hijos y... y...

Ok, me pase de el tema.

El punto es que, estaba Todo tranquilo, y eso era muy extraño. Siempre que metías a estas cuatro personas en un lugar juntos, un volcán en erupción se les quedaba corto. Y ni dios podría detenerlos.Además, mi abuela iba a contar una historia para niñas ¡Para Niñas! Y ellos estaban ahí como si nada de lo que les estaba a punto de contar mi abuela les molestaba. En este momento me sentía como si _One-direction_ fuera una farsa, el _Rock_ fuera tierno, _Selena Gomez _fuera muda y sorda y _Taylor Swift_ fuera una drogadicta.

Me sentía...

Mi abuela interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando de repente al cuarto.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí. —Todos se voltearon a verla como robots. Momoko esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Brick de reojo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita maliciosa. Los chicos estaban más rojos que la gorra y ojos de Brick. Avergonzados. Kaoru estaba tirada con el celular pegado a sus ojos como un imán,

fue la escena más rara que vi en toda mi vida. Y graciosa.

—Hora de la historia. —dijo Momoko tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Los chicos seguían igual de incómodos y avergonzados. Esto no se lo esperaban, pero era parte del reto. Mi amiga pelirroja siempre había sido así en este tipo de cosa. Yo apostaba a que cuando los vio en el arbusto esta mañana, ella ya estaba planeando este reto. Y bueno, por lo menos consiguió que sus planes funcionaran.

—Bien, chicos Momoko ya me contó lo del reto, así que tendrán que "soportar" mi historia, —fue hasta ellos y se inclino para luego con un susurro no audible para ninguna de mis amigas, dijo—: La are menos vergonzosa y cursi de lo que tenia pensado, por ustedes. —los chicos suspiraron algo aliviados de que la historia no fuera una bobada cursi, como todas. —Ahora acuesten-ce y tapen-ce, que la empezare ya. —Todos lo hicimos y nos sentamos en nuestras bolsas tapados hasta la barbilla.

—Abuela, ellos ya saben lo que contaste ayer al igual que nosotras. —Momoko no menciono lo del espionaje. Y los chicos por alguna razón se volvieron más rojos de lo que estaban.

—Bien, al menos me ahorran trabajo. Comencemos emm... ¿donde me había quedado?... —Todos suspiraron en derrota, mi abuela no tenia remedio (en cualquier sentido) —... ¡ha si!... La...

**.**

**.**

**HISTORIA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La princesa miraba fascinada al auto blanco que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Ella se preguntaba ¿cómo había hecho para llegar a este bosque? Tal ves si era su "príncipe" después de todo. El bosque mágico no le daría el paso si no lo fuera ¿verdad?_

_Su hada se encontraba sentada en el sillón que hace unos segundo ocupaba. Con su celular, chateando y subiendo cosas en Tweeter, pensó la princesa sin quitar la vista del auto que se aproximaba._

—"_Y ¿como sera él?_" _—pensaba infinidades de veces la princesa—. "Tal ves alto, moreno de ojos claros y muy luminosos" —suspira ante su pensamiento._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**INTERRUMCION DE HISTORIA (**_¿cuando los cerdos vuelan?_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Abuela ¿porque estas babeando? —pregunte al verla con un rostro soñador y corazones en los ojos, más la baba que escurría por su boca.

—Creo que se metió demasiado en la historia, hasta el punto de ser ella la que lo imagina.—dijo Momoko.

Kaoru se levanto, y acercándose a mi abuela, la empezó a picar con el dedo. Mi abuela se sobresalto y miro a Kaoru como si ella le hubiera dado la peor paliza de su vida.

—Ya esta, ahora siga con la historia.—Mi abuela agarro su bastón y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kaoru para luego reprenderla por el susto que le dio. Brick y Butch soltaron una carcajada, para luego ser golpeados por el bastón de la abuela y reprendidos por ella.

—Bien, si no hay ningún problema más prosigamos con la historia.

**.**

**.**

**HISTORIA (**_si supieran..._**)**

**.**

**.**

_El auto descapotable se aparco unos 40 metros antes de la torre. Y la princesa nunca le quito el ojo de encima._

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTOTA DE LA SÚPER AUTORA:**

—**¡TENGO 13 AÑOS! Wou !SI QUE ESTOY VIEJA¡ xD. **_Bueno primero que nada, agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de mi estadía en Fanfiction. Empecé echa huevo y ahora gracias a los comentarios y apoyo de amigos que he echo a lo largo de este tiempo aquí, he progresado, y puedo decir que ya no soy tanto un asco para escribir xD._

_Bueno ¡Vasta de cursilerías!... sino voy a terminar reviviendo recuerdos como una viejita ¬¬._

_**¡ESPERO LES AYA GUSTAO EL CAP!**_

En cualquier caso si no les gusto, o les gusto... espero dejen un review para decirlo, acepto quejas, sugerencias, apoyo, más quejas, y ¡Mucho Más!, porque así aprendo yo. **(**_Debo decirlo, el dialogo del principio me resulto incomodo y no muy satisfactorio. Por eso espero me lo pongan en un review como me quedo. Sigo siendo un asco para los diálogos, pero por lo menos lo intento ¿no?_**)**

**.**

**_No sean malitos y... ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ ABAJO!_ _(_o por ahí xD_)_**


End file.
